Pandämonium
by Borea
Summary: Dass Harry den Stein der Auferstehung im Verbotenen Wald gelassen hat, heisst nicht, dass ihn niemand wiederfinden kann. Und wenn Blaire Tholey dieser jemand ist, wen würde sie wiedererstehen lassen, wo ihr doch niemand geblieben ist?
1. Chapter 1

**Pandämonium**

Das Pandämonium steht für die Gesamtheit alle bösen Dämonen

„_Das Ding, dass in dem Schnatz versteckt war," begann er, „Ich habe es im Wald fallen lassen. Ich weiß nicht genau wo, aber ich werde nicht danach suchen. Stimmen Sie zu?"_

„_Mein lieber Junge, das tue ich." sagte Dumbledore, während die anderen Bilder verwirrt und neugierig dreinblickten. „Eine weise und mutige Entscheidung, aber nicht minder dass was ich von dir erwartet hätte. Weiß sonst noch irgendjemand wo es fiel?"_

„_Niemand." sagte Harry und Dumbledore nickte zufrieden._

_._

Reges Treiben herrschte auf dem Gleis 9 3/4. Überall erblickte man Eltern, die sich noch schnell von ihren Kindern verabschiedeten oder halfen so manchen Koffer in letzter Minute in den Zug zu laden. Blaire Tholey dagegen saß schon längst allein in ihrem Abteil und konzentrierte sich auf das Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche Band 5, dass aufgeschlagen auf ihrem Schoß lag. Emotionale Verabschiedungsszenen, wie sie gerade außerhalb des Zuges stattfanden waren der Schwarzhaarigen zuwider. Vielleicht lag es an der Tatsache, dass es niemanden gab, der sich Jahr für Jahr von ihr verabschiedete, aber das Mädchen redete sich lieber ein, dass ein solches Verhalten schlichtweg peinlich war. Blaire setzte sich zurecht, als ein Ruck durch den Zug ging und das laute Dampfen der Lock letzte Abschiedsrufe übertönte. Sie seufzte und blickte von ihrem Buch auf und aus dem Fenster. Die Umgebung des Gleises verschwamm langsam und nach und nach kam der Ausblick auf satte, grüne Wiesen in Sicht. Blaires Stimmung hellte sich auf. Sie saß tatsächlich wieder im Zug nach Hogwarts und dass nun bereits zum fünften Mal. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie an die alten Gemäuer dachte. Die Schule war in den Jahren, die sie sie nun schon besuchte so etwas wie ihr wahres Zuhause geworden.

Blaire klappte das Buch zu und verstaute es in dem grauen Rucksack, der auf dem Platz neben ihr lag. Sie strich den schwarzen Umhang glatt, den sie bereits angezogen hatte und ließ ihren Blick wieder aus dem Fenster gleiten.

Ein jähes Ruckeln an der Abteiltür ließ sie aufschrecken und als sie den Blick umwandte, erblickte sie zwei Gryffindors aus ihrem Jahrgang. Soweit sie sich erinnerte waren ihre Namen Albus Potter und Rose Weasly. Albus atmete ziemlich schwer und kämpfte noch wankend mit dem Umhang, den er sich halb über den Kopf gezogen hatte. Rose hingegen lächelte Blaire souverän an.

„Hey, Blaire. Dürfen wir uns setzen, der übrige Zug ist voll..."

Blaire nickte nur und sah dann wieder aus dem Fenster, während die Beiden sich ihr gegenüber niederließen. Albus hatte es inzwischen geschafft, sich richtig anzuziehen und wandte sich Blaire zu.

„Und, wie war dein Sommer so?" fragte er lächelnd und anscheinend erpicht darauf Smalltalk zu führen.

Blaire zog missbilligend die Augenbrauen zusammen, antwortete jedoch mit einem „Ganz oke." Sie wollte nicht mit den Beiden Gryffindors reden. Im Grunde genommen wollte sie mit niemandem reden. Albus nickte nur irritiert von Blaires abweisender Antwort und sah dann fragend zu Rose, die nur mit den Schultern zuckte und sich dann dem Zaubertrankbuch zuwandte, dass sie herausgeholt hatte.

Die Zugfahrt verstich mehr oder weniger schweigend. Während Rose weiterhin konzentriert in ihrem Buch las, hatte Albus mittlerweile ein kleines Heft herausgeholt, in dem er herumkritzelte und schrieb. Die Beiden wechselten hin und wieder ein paar Worte miteinander, doch versuchten sie nicht wieder Blaire in ihr Gespräch einzubeziehen. Und Blaire war dies nur Recht. Sie saß, das Gesicht gegen die kühle Scheibe gelehnt, schweigend auf ihrem Platz und beobachtete, wie der Himmel draussen immer dunkler wurde und schließlich kaum noch die Umrisse der Umgebung zu erkennen waren. Blaire seufzte verhalten und dachte sehnsüchtig an ihr warmes Bett im Schlafsaal. Die lange Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts hatte schon immer eine sehr ermüdende Wirkung auf sie gehabt und sie wollte sich so schnell wie möglich in den vertrauten Hallen der Schule zur Ruhe legen. Sie beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sowohl Albus als auch Rose ihre Sachen zusammenpackten und Albus sich herzhaft reckte.

„Boa, hoffentlich sind wir bald da. Ich kann jetzt echt ein Festessen gebrauchen!" Lachend lehnte er sich in seinen Sitz zurück und fuhr sich durch das unordentliche schwarze Haar.

Rose sah flüchtig auf ihre Armbanduhr und bemerkte: „Hmmm... eigentlich müssten wir gleich da sein."

Und wie auf ihr Stichwort verlangsamte sich der Zug spürbar und rollte langsam aus.

Hunderte von Schülern strömten aus dem Zug und auf die Kutschen zu, die wie jedes Jahr von den skelettartigen, geflügelten Pferden gezogen wurden. Blaire suchte sich eine kleine Kutsche, die etwas abseits stand und betrat diese, nachdem sie dem Thestral kurz über den knochigen Kopf gestrichen hatte. Gemeinsam mit zwei Drittklässlerinnen aus Hufflepuff, die ihr immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zuwarfen, fuhren sie so den steilen Weg zum Hogwarzsschloss hinauf. Blaire mochte die Fahrten in den Thestralkutschen sehr. Die kleinen Fenster der Kutschen waren nicht verglast und so strich ihr die kühle Nachtluft angenehm durch das Gesicht. Die Luft um Hogwarts roch so anders, als sie es von dem kleinen Landgut gewohnt war, auf dem sie lebte. Denn obwohl räumlich schon einige Distanz zur Metropole London herrschte, hatte Blaire zumal oft das Gefühl die Luft sei nicht sonderlich rein. Auch der Himmel erreicht nur hier, weit entfernt von jeglichem Smog so ein tiefes dunkles blau, dass man die Sterne wie kleine Diamanten funkeln sehen konnte. Blaire konnte nur wenige der Sternenbilder benennen, die sich da vor ihr am Himmelszelt spannten. Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn, Astronomie war nie ihr stärkstes Fach gewesen und sie hoffte, dennoch einigermaßen durch die ZAGs zu kommen. Beim Gedanken an die Prüfungen entwich ihr ein kleines Schnauben. Sie mochte keine Prüfungen.

Als die Kutsche schließlich sanft zum stehen kam, entstieg Blaire schnell und machte sich raschen Schrittes auf zu dem großen Eichentor, vor dem Professor McGonagall, die alte Verwandlungslehrerin und Hausleiterin der Gryffindors schon stand und die Schüler ungeduldig erwartete. Sie öffnete ihnen nach einem begrüßenden Nicken das massive Eichentor, welches direkt in die Große Hall führte und überließ es dann den Schülern selbst sich an ihre Haustische zu sortieren, während sie die Erstklässler holte, die traditionellerweise den See überquert hatten.

Blaire musste einmal die ganze Halle durchqueren um zu dem Tisch der Slytherins zu gelangen. Sie ließ den Blick schweifen, um alles so vorzufinden, wie es immer war. Die Halle war prächtig geschmückt worden, wie zu jedem Festessen und die Gesichter von Lehrern und Schülern flackerten im Licht von hunderten von Kerzen auf. Sie schaute flüchtig zum Lehrertisch, der bereits voll belegt war. Mit Außnahme natürlich von Professor McGonagall und Hagrid, die sich um die Erstklässler kümmerten. Auch der kleine Schemel, der schon so lange Zeit in Gebrauch war, gemeinsam mit dem geflickten Sprechenden Hut lag schon bereit.

Blaire ließ sich zwischen Robert Lanzius und Phil Faber nieder. Beide waren in ihrem Jahrgang, doch während sie den stämmigen, großen Robert mit seinem lockigen braunen Haar aufgrund seiner ruhigen und dezenten Art gut leiden konnte, empfand sie Phil als aufdringlich und lästig. Der große blonde Junge lechzte nach Aufmerksamkeit, ob jetzt die von Schülern oder Lehrern war ihm dabei gleich. Genauso, ob die Aufmerksamkeit aufgrund guter Leistungen oder schlechten Benehmens hervorgerufen wurde.

Kurz nachdem sie die Personen in nächster Nähe gegrüßt hatte (auf Höflichkeitsfloskeln legte sie trotz ihrer Distanziertheit großen Wert) und sich Robert zuwenden wollte, ging das große Eichentor erneut auf und die gesamte Schülerschaft verstummte augenblicklich, um sich mehr oder weniger neugierig den Erstklässlern zuzuwenden, die zitternd und stolpernd Professor McGonagall in die Große Halle folgten. Ein neues Jahr hatte begonnen.

Am nächsten Tag nach dem Frühstück, bei dem auch der neue Stundenplan ausgeteilt wurde, machte sich Blaire gemeinsam mit Robert auf den Weg zu ihrer ersten Stunde in diesem Jahr : Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Edgar Langlet, der aschblonde Lehrer, der dieses Fach unterrichtete, saß bereits an seinem Platz, als Blaire und Robert das Klassenzimmer betraten. Professor Langlet nickte ihnen lächelnd zu und seine eckige Brille rutsche dabei auf seiner graden Nase nach vorn. Blaire und Robert waren unter den letzten, die das Klassenzimmer betraten und somit wurden sie von der schillernden Schulglocke begleitet, als sie sich in der letzten Reihe niederließen.

Professor Langlet erhob sich schwungvoll und klatschte freudig in die Hände.

„Ach, wie schon Sie alle wiederzusehen! Ich hoffe Sie haben erholsame Ferien verbracht, denn dieses Jahr werden Sie jede gespeicherte Energiequelle gebrauchen können. Ihr ZAG Jahr steht an und..." An diesem Punkt schaltete Blaire auf Durchzug. Sie hatte die anderen Schüler bereits über die Anstrengungen des ZAG Jahres munkeln hören und ihr war klar, dass sie sich nun vermutlich jede Stunde den gleichen Vortrag über die Wichtigkeit ihrer ZAG Ergebnisse anhören würden müssen. Ihr Blick schweifte aus dem Fenster. Von dem Verteidigungsklassenzimmer, dass im zweiten Stock lag, konnte man den großen Verbotenen Wald sehr gut einsehen und Hagrid beobachten, wie er vor seiner Hütte Holz hackte. Blaire beschloss ihn in der Pause besuchen zu gehen. Dass sie Hagrid mochte, verschaffte ihr in ihrem Haus nicht unbedingt Freunde, denn obwohl sich die Ansichten von vielen Reinblütern seit dem letzten Krieg geändert hatten, fühlten sich einige von ihnen noch immer Halbblütern oder gar Muggelgeborenen überlegen. Blaire jedoch legte nicht sonderlich viel Wert auf die Meinung ihrer Mitschüler, sie trat ihnen höflich gegenüber, scheute jedoch vor näherem Kontakt.

Ein kleiner Stoß von rechts genügte, um Blaire wieder zurück in den Unterricht zu holen. Sie warf Robert kurz einen dankbaren Blick zu, denn offensichtlich hatte Professor Langlet seinen Monolog beendet und neben ihm stand nun ein Mann mit schwarzem Haar und Brille. Blaire legte die Stirn in Falten, sie kannte ihn aus viele Büchern, schließlich galt er als der Held der Zauberernation.

„Dies meine Lieben ist Harry Potter, aber das wisst ihr vermutlich." stellte der Lehrer ihn unnötigerweise vor und manche Schüler begannen leise zu tuscheln und zu kichern.

„Nun, Mr. Potter wird uns heute in einem freien Unterrichtsgespräch beiwohnen, das euch einmal zu Wiederholung und Auffrischung des vergangenen Stoffes helfen soll, vor allem in Bezug auf Fragen bei der Praktischen Ausführung, ehe wir uns ab morgen dann intensiv mit dem Unterricht beschäftigen werden."

Harry Potter, stellte sich entgegen Blairs Erwartungen als äußerst bewandert auf seinem Gebiert heraus. Sie hatte ihn immer für einen überbewerteten Prominenten gehalten, denn obwohl sie natürlich seine Geschichte kannte, wie jeder es tat, konnte sie bisweilen nicht den Gedanken abschütteln, das Harry Potter sich lediglich durch Glück und Mut, der beinahe an Dummheit grenzte auf brezligen Angelegenheiten manövriert hatte.

So hatte die Klasse beinahe die ganze Stunde damit zugebracht den Gast mit Fragen zu bombardieren, die dieser meist mit praktischen Beispielen vorführte.

Kurz vor dem Klingeln hatte sich der Unterrichtston gelegt, doch einige Schüler hatten immer noch Fragen an den Auror und so hatte sich eine kleine Traube um Harry gesammelt.

„Stimmt es eigentlich, dass sie im besitz der Heiligtümer des Todes sind?" warf Lorcan Scarmander in den Raum, gerade laut genug, dass Blaire, die nicht weit entfernt von den fragenden Schülern stand, es hörte. Sie sah auf und bemerkt überrascht, dass Harry Potter stutzte, doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte hatte ein breitschulteriger Slytherin Lorcan mit einem Papierkügelchen beworfen „Die gibt es doch gar nicht, du Freak!" tönte er und im nächsten Moment klingelte es.

Blaire sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Harry Potter erleichtert seufzte und Lorcan kopfschüttelnd hinterhersah.

Sie runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Was wusste Harry Potter über den Mythos der Heiligtümer?


	2. Chapter 2

Nun geht`s weiter mit dem zweiten Streich!

Ein oder zwei Kommis würden das Autorenherz hoher schlagen lassen :)

Die Wochen waren ins Land gestrichen, ohne dass Blaire es wirklich gemerkt hatte. Die Lehrer forderten sie nun mehr als je zuvor und so blieb es nicht aus, dass sie fast jeden Abend bis spät in die Nacht über Zaubertrankaufzeichnungen, Mondtabellen und Arithmantikberechnungen brütete.

Sie war gerade wieder einmal auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek um einen Zaubertrank nachzuschlagen über den sie einen Aufsatz schreiben musste. Zaubertränke war nicht unbedingt eines ihrer starken Fächer, also musste sie sich oftmals sehr anstrengen um ihre Note in einem akzeptablen Bereich zu halten. Dementsprechend war ihre Laune an einem neuen Tiefpunkt angelangt, während sie die Bibliothek betrat.

Der Raum war groß und da es schon relativ spät abends war, saßen nur noch wenige Schüler an den kreisrunden Tischen, die hier und da verteilt waren. Die langen Regale voller alter, dicker Bücher webten sich labyrinthartig durch den Raum und wurden von schwebenden Kerzen und verstaubten Lampen erleuchtet. Blaire kannte den Weg zu den Zaubertrankbüchern ( schließlich war sie ihn schon oft genug gegangen ) und ging zielstrebig auf ein hohes Regal ganz am Ende der Bibliothek zu.

Ihre Finger glitten sacht über die dicken Einbände, während sie nach dem richtigen Titel suchte. Der leichte Geruch nach altem Pergament und Leder strich ihr sanft um die Nase und unbewusst atmete sie tief ein. Sie liebte diesen charakteristischen Geruch, liebte Bücher, wenn es denn nicht gerade Zaubertrank- oder Astronomiebücher waren.

Mittlerweile hatte sie das richtige Buch gefunden, "Zaubertränke der Neuzeit" prangte in silbernen Lettern auf dem Buchrücken und obwohl es, soweit Blaire wusste, nicht sonderlich viele Neuentdeckungen im Zaubertrankbereich gab, war der Band erstaunlich dick. Sie fasste ihn mit beiden Händen und zog ihn mit einem Ruck aus dem Regal. Durch ihre recht harsche Bewegung wurde ein weiteres sehr kleines und recht dünnes Buch mit aus dem Regal gezerrt und landete prompt auf dem Boden. Verwundert zog Blaire die Augenbrauen zusammen, sie hatte das andere Buch neben den ganzen Wälzern gar nicht bemerkt. Sie ließ "Zaubertränke der Neuzeit" auf die Ablage vor dem Regal gleiten und bückte sich um das andere Buch aufzuheben. Es war augenscheinlich sehr alt und oft gelesen worden. Das blaue Titelbild war verblichen und die restlichen Seiten vergilbt und geknickt. Selbst der Buchrücken schien sich langsam vom Rest des Buches zu lösen. Das an sich war schon verwunderlich genug, da die Bücher von Hogwarts normalerweise regelmäßig mit diversen Zaubern auf Vordermann gebracht wurden und somit immer ziemlich gut erhalten waren. Aber noch mehr wunderte es Blaire, dass keine Worte auf den Seiten zu sehen waren. Es waren Runen.

Ohne zu zögern steckte sie das kleine Buch schnell ungesehen in ihre Schultasche. Sie würde es sich genauer ansehen, aber erst in ihrem Schlafsaal. Denn sie beschlich das Gefühl, dass dieses Buch keineswegs einfach aus Versehen in ein falsches Regal zurückgebracht worden war. Blaire hatte einmal irgendwo gelesen, dass eine Runenfassung des kleinen blauen Buches ein Vermögen wert sein sollte und würde Hogwarts so eine Ausgabe besitzen, ließe man diese sicher nicht zwischen alten Zaubertrankbüchern verkommen.

Vielleicht wurde es vor langer Zeit einmal dort versteckt? Dort, bei den Zaubertrankbüchern, um die ein großer Teil der Schülerschaft schon immer einen Bogen gemacht hatte. Aber wieso sollte jemand "Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden" verstecken?

Blaire brannte darauf, das Buch genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen und hastete, ihre Tasche eng an sich gedrückt, wieder aus der Bibliothek. Vorbei an anderen Schülern und an dem ein oder anderen Schlossgespenst folgte sie den engen Windungen der hohen Steinwände, die immer tiefer ins Schloss und in Richtung der Kerker führten. Ihre Zaubertrankhausaufgabe war längst vergessen.

*

Am anderen Ende des Schlosses, oben auf einem der vielen Türme befand sich der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und Albus saß gemeinsam mit Rose in den knautschigen Sesseln direkt vor dem Kamin. Bereits ihre Eltern hatten von diesem Platz erzählt, an dem sie gesessen, geredet, gelacht und nachgedacht hatten. Albus und Rose führten diese Tradition nun fort.

"Und, gibt`s irgendwas Neues?" fragte Albus Rose und schielte über die Lehne seines Sessels gebeugt auf den langen Brief, den Rose von zu Hause erhalten hatte.

"Nicht wirklich. Onkel George und Lee haben es schon wieder geschafft, das halbe Labor in die Luft zu jagen und Dad regt sich immernoch darüber auf, dass sie ihn nicht dort hineinlassen. Ansonsten ist wohl alles beim Alten. Teddy und Victoire haben mittlerweile auch alles eingerichtet. Ich bin ganz gespannt darauf ihre Wohnung zu sehen... ." ihre Augen huschten immernoch über das Pergament.

"Hmm... ." machte Albus und streckte die Arme über seinen Kopf. "Ich glaub ich geh`jetzt mal ins Bett... wenn ich morgen in Verwandlung schon wieder halb wegdöse, drückt mir die McGonagall noch Nachsitzen auf." Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich aus dem kuscheligen Sessel und streckte sich noch einmal, ehe er sich langsam auf den Weg zu den Jungenschlafsälen machte.

"Ok, gute Nacht!" rief ihm Rose hinterher, ohne von dem Pergament aufzusehen, auf das sie eine Antwort an ihre Mutter schrieb.

Albus erwachte am nächsten Morgen früh und das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne kletterte gerade erst über die nahegelegenen Hügel, die man vom Gryffindorturm aus überblicken konnte. Er drehte sich in seinem Bett auf den Rücken und starrte einen Moment gedankenverloren an den Baldachin aus schwerem, rotem Stoff, der über seinem Bett hing.

Da seine Klassenkameraden noch schliefen schlüpfte er etwas später bedacht leise in seine Klamotten und schnappte sich seine Schultasche ehe er sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum machte. Dieser war noch fast ausgestorben. Nur einige Frühaufsteher lümmelten sich noch ein wenig vor den warmen Feuern oder kletterten, wie Albus, schon einmal aus dem Porträtloch, um zum Frühstück zu gehen.

tbc?


End file.
